The present disclosure generally relates to thermoplastic compositions, and more particularly, to flame retardant polycarbonate compositions.
Transparent polycarbonate sheet materials are commonly used in aircraft and other transportation interior applications. The transparent polycarbonate sheets can be used in interior applications, such as partition walls, ceiling panels, cabinet walls, storage compartments, galley surfaces, light panels, and the like. All of these applications have various fire safety requirements that the materials must meet in order to be used in the interior applications. Various requirements have been placed on the flame retardance and smoke generating properties of the materials used in the construction of these interior panels and parts. Particular requirements include smoke density and flame spread. In the United States, Federal Aviation Regulation (FAR) Part 25.853 lays out the air worthiness standards for aircraft compartment interiors. The safety standards for aircraft and transportation systems used in Europe include a smoke density test specified in FAR 25.5 Appendix F, Part V. Flammability requirements include the “60 seconds test” specified in FAR 25.853(a) and (a-1). In another example, the aircraft manufacturer Airbus has smoke density and other safety requirements set forth in ABD0031.
Materials that can meet or exceed all the various safety requirements for aircraft interior components are desired by the aircraft industry. In view of the current interior compartment material safety standards, and in anticipation of future more stringent standards, materials that exceed governmental and aircraft manufacturer requirements are sought. Moreover, cost pressures in the industry have directed efforts toward the development of these thermoplastic polycarbonate materials with improved flammability and safety characteristics.